


Angel brothers

by Kats1997



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fighting, Fluff, Humor, Sibling Rivalry, castiel being...cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sense Cas,Lucifer,Michael, and Gabriel are all fallen angels now, the brothers have to help the angels adjust to human life, some pick up on it better than other when others...well just read and find out. (I left Raphael out because I don't know much about him...even after reading up on him and watching episodes and clips)<br/>Had to change it to T sorry guys!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You've got to be kidding me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam give a talk to the fallen angels about being human....

"Wait let me get this straight...you've all fallen?"

"Yes that is correct." said Cas sitting there on the couch with his other 3 brothers they all looked squished and not please

"Lucifer move over." huffed Michael

"With what room?" asked Lucifer

"Oh there going to be room once I send you away." Michael snapped his fingers only to remember he didn't have his grace Lucifer smirked at him

"Forget something."

"Oh shut up." he growled at Lucifer

"Hey!" shouted Dean "Listen!"

They all looked at him

"Look, you guys are going to be grounded for a while, so try to get along."

"Another thing, sense your human now you have needs like sleep...eating..."

"Peeing...pooping...showering..etc." finished Dean

"Seeing as Michael has been upstairs for a while...and Lucifer been..well downstairs...and Cas is...well Cas..Gabriel has lived an almost human life compared to yous so ask him questions and if he can't answer them find us..."

Gabe smirked happily and leaned back onto the couch

"See me leaving was a good thing."

Lucifer, Michael and Cas all looked at him with annoyed looks, Gabe looked at his brothers

"What?"

They all sighed and looked away

"What?" he asked only to not get an answer "No..seriously what?"

 


	2. Let the chaos begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the angels to find bedrooms to sleep in at the bunker...plus take showers...and find new clothes so, LET THE CHAOS BEGIN!

"Okay look there's a ton of bedrooms so you can either share or get your own room."

"Own." said Michael and Lucifer

Cas looked at Gabe with his puppy eyes

"Look Cassie, we can have rooms right next to each other if you need me I'm just a yell away." said Gabe giving his younger brother a comforting look making Cas give him a small smile in return

"Alright then go find some empty rooms."

Lucifer got up and walked away to freeze in the door way 

"There's a trap under me isn't there?"

Gabriel nodded with a smirk on his face

"We didn't put it there..." said Sam

"Then let me out." he growled

"You forget something?" mocked Michael

"Oh right..." Lucifer before carefully stepping out of it "And shut up."

Michael chuckled and walked away going left when Lucifer went right

"They do know the rooms are upstairs right?"

"Apparently no." said Sam 

"Should we tell them?" asked Cas

"No." said Gabriel "See Cassie for once the younger bros get dips first come on."

With that Gabe raced up the stairs like a little kid, he then peered down for Cas

"You coming or what?"

Cas walked up the stairs after Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer met at the end of the stairs looking at each other

"You heard him to huh?"

"Yeah." said Lucifer not looking happy

"Don't look at me you raised him." with that Michael climbed the stairs

"And you raised me...and we all turned out so wonderfully didn't we?"

"OH SHUT UP!" yelled Michael earning a chuckled from Lucifer

Dean and Sam looked at each other

"This is going to be a long day...I already know it."

"Dean it's...7 pm."

"I know...it's still going to be long." with that Dean walked up the stairs as well

* * *

 The brothers all found there rooms Cas and Gabe were right across the hall from each other...Cas was right next to Dean's room and Gabe was next to Sam's when Michael chose the last one on the hallway and Lucifer chose the other end so they were far away from each other.

"They're so touche." said Gabe rolling his eyes

Cas looked at Gabe with his hard tilted again

"Your lucky your cute....like a puppy." said Gabe patting Cas' head

Sam came out with 2 old bag of clothes of both his and Dean's

"Pick out what you two like then Michael and Lucifer can have the rest."

Cas and Gabe did and then picked out a pair of pajamas for later

"Alright now go see Dean I'll handle them." 

With that Cas and Gabe found Dean looking through supplies...

"What are you doing?"

"Packing a supplies box for yous." he said before handing them 2 boxes "There after you do unpack I'll show yous how to work the showers.."

Cas then noticed a teddy bear in a box he picked it up and put it in his...Dean pretended not to notice same with Gabriel

Lucifer and Michael walked down the hall with Sam they both looked mad at each other...more than usual

"What happened?" asked Dean to Sam

"Something about...a book..."

"I was reading a book and he took it!" said Michael

"Sam told you to put down the book you can finish it later!" growled Lucifer

"Both of you shut up and go put these in your room then meet me at the showers!" yelled Dean the brothers sighed and did as they were told

Dean walked into the showers to find a dripping wet Cas close to tears and Gabriel trying to dry him off and claim him down

"Cassie...shh it's okay it's just water!" said Gabriel rubbing the towel on Cas' head

"What happen?" asked Lucifer walking over to his younger brothers looking worried about Cas

"Cassie got...curious and well.." said Gabe holding Cas closely to warm him up

Dean rolled his eyes 

"Cas you'll be fine it's just water." said Dean "But anyways this is how the showers work..."

* * *

 

Dean and Sam sat and relaxed watching television waiting for the 4 former angels to come out of their showers, Michael come out first looking relaxed and happy he sat in a chair and watched the news with them...just then Lucifer walked in and sat in the empty seat next to Sam pouting somewhat.

"What's up with you?" asked Sa,

"I got soap in my mouth." he muttered before making him point by blowing a bubble and it popped like one made of gum

Sam grimaced

"Where's Gabe and Cas?" 

"Gabriel helping Cas...he's afraid of the water now."

Gabriel walked in somewhat wet

"Your telling me." he said

Cas walked in holding the teddy bear closely he looked like a little kid, Gabe took the other chair so Cas had no place to sit, Lucifer moved over so Cas had room he sat next to him looking scared still from the shower. Lucifer pulled him closely and cuddled him before ruffling his hair.

"You okay." said Lucifer to him

Cas smiled happily at his older brother

"I think it's time to turn in." said Dean

"Into what?" asked Cas

"He meant bed." chuckled Sam

After all the angel went to bed Sam and Dean collapsed  back onto the couch

"If this is what having kids are like I'll pass." said Sam

"Agreed..." said Dean

"Time for us to shower and hit the hay too."

"You know."

Soon everybody was asleep in the bunker

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!  
> 2 kudos  
> 2 bookmark  
> and 26 hits!!!!!!!!!!  
> THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Pajamas: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=125704244


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester discover a few things about fallen angels in the morning...and they can tell it's going to be a long day already

Dean slept soundly in his bed only to feel the bed move like someone was climbing into it..he opened his eyes to find nothing he rolled over to find Cas at the end of the bed staring at him "Hello Dean." "AH!" yelled Dean in shock "Damn it Cas I told you not to do that!" yelled Dean throwing his pillow as Cas "My apologize Dean."

Meanwhile with Sam....

Sam was fast asleep only for Gabe's voice to boom through the room making him jump awake

"Get up Sammy! Get up!"

Then Gabe laid his body over Sam's stomach and moved his arms wildly saying get up over and over again only for him to stop

"Are you finished?"

"No." then he started up again making Sam smirk

Meanwhile with Michael...

Michael woke up to Dean's yelling he walked out to find Dean and Sam both awake along with his younger brothers expect for Lucifer

"So...who's going to wake up the devil?"

Gabe ran right into Lucifer room and bounced on the bed so him and Lucifer where face to face

"Good morning Luci."

Lucifer looked up at Gabriel

"If I had my grace...I would smite you." he groaned before pulling his pillow over his head

"Lucifer get up." said Michael

"Go f-"

"LUCIFER!" shouted Michael "Watch your mouth."

Lucifer snorted under his pillow 

"It's to early."

"Its 10 am brother we went to sleep at 9 pm."

"Still to early."

"Huh...the devil's not a morning person...who knew?"

"I got this." said Michael before grabbing onto Lucifer ankles and yanking him out of bed fast so he hit the floor with a loud thud that sounded painful

"Ouch..." he groaned "That hurt."

"Oh suck it." said Michael

Lucifer looked at Michael before tripping him so he fell hitting his head on the table

"Son of a-"

"Watch your mouth Michael."

Michael glared at Lucifer

"HEY!" yelled Cas shocking everybody at how loud he was considering he was usually so quiet "Stop fighting!"

"He start-"

"Don't even start that." said Gabriel "Lets just go eat."

"Go get dressed after we eat were going shopping for more clothes for yous and couple things for your bedrooms."

* * *

 

At the dinner they sat at the biggest booth they could find and Gabe order anything with sugar still having his sweet tooth apparently, Lucifer order things with meat, when Michael order healthy things like Sam and Cas ordered the same thing as Dean.

"So after this we'll go shopping...we have two cars because of how much stuff we'll have so two of you will go with Sammy and two of you will go with me."

"I'll go with you Dean." said Cas

"Alright now the rest of you decide."

"You and me kiddo?"

"Sure Gabe." said Sam digging into his food

"Well Luc...Michael?"

Lucifer raised an eye brow at the shorten of his names, Dean leaned forwarded towards him

"Look we can't call you Lucifer in public it will draw to much attention...so we can call you Luc or a different name."

He nodded 

"Luc then." he sighed "And I will go with you Dean."

"Then I'm with you Samuel."

"It's just Sam Michael."

"Very well."

After eating the drove to the mall to shop for them

* * *

 

The 6 of them walked into the mall and the four fallen angels looked around in shock the brothers laughed at their faces

"This...this is overwhelming." said Lucifer looking around

Dean smirked and then realized Cas was missing he found Cas near a life like mannequin

"Dean she isn't answering me." he said

"That's because she's is a dummy."

Cas looked at him with a hoffired expression on his face then turned back to the mannequin

"You'll have to excuse him he doesn't have people skill....hello?"

Cas then looked at Dean and Lucifer who just stood their looking at him

"See what you did Dean now she really won't answer me."

Lucifer faced palmed at his younger brothers answer

"Castiel..." he groaned

"Yes Lucif-...I mean Luc."

"It's not really it's a dress makers dummy."

"Oh...Dean why didn't you say that."

Then it was Dean turn to face palm he hope Sam was having better luck with Michael and Gabe.

* * *

"Okay lets head over to men clothes." said Sam leading the way with a shopping care Michael followed Sam they walked for a bit only to stop to realize Gabriel wasn't following them found him in Victoria Secret drooling over the pictures of the angels in underwear. Michael covered his eyes making Sam smirk

"Michael what are you doing?"

"This is a den of iniquity."

"No it's just female underwear shop." said Sam before pulling Gabe out much to his protest and Michael seemed happy to be out of their

"Your no fun." mumbled Gabe as Sam pulled him along

Sam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and hoped Dean was having more luck then him

"Alright guys picked out clothes you like in your size."

"What's a size?" asked Michael

Sam sighed then looked at Gabe

"You good?"

"Yeah I know what I'm doing help clueless." with that Gabe went looking through the clothes

"Your wearing one of my old shirt right?"

"Yes."

"Then your a large come on."

* * *

Lucifer was done with picking out his clothes and he looked at Dean who looked back at him they both sighed and looked at Cas who was looking at the same shirt in the same size

"Castiel they are the same." said Lucifer

"They are?"

Lucifer walked over and held up the shirts to his young brother before deciding grey looked better on Cas he threw 2 gray shirts in the cart and 3 blues for him

"There...were done right?" asked Lucifer

"One more thing..."

"What now?"

"Underwear."

"Joy." said Lucifer rolling his eyes

The boys walked there to find Gabe and Michael there as well

"Well Cas wears boxers." said Dean throwing 2 packs into the cart

"How do you know that?" asked Sam

"You be surpirse how many times he's walked about in his boxers when you aren't around." said Dean grimcing

Cas' 3 older brothers looked at him

"What?" he asked

They all rolled there eyes, Gabe threw boxer briefs into the cart for him and Michael threw briefs

"Just waiting on you Luc." said Dean

Luc looked at them

"I don't wear underwear if you must know."

All the guys grimce

"Doesn't that...get rashy?" asked Gabe

"No." said Luc

"Okay then I guess were done and you can keep that old pair of jeans your wearing." said Dean

Lucifer rolled his eyes and followed the others to the check out, Cas stopped and grabbed something he walked over to Sam with it puppy on

"Please?" he asked it was another teddy bear but not as worn as the other 

"Did he get anything for his room?" asked Sam

"No...but surprising Luc got drawing supplies."

Lucifer shrugged

"I like drawing is that a problem."

"I got books." said Michael

"And I got Casa-"

"Okay skip that." said Sam before nodding to Cas and putting the teddy in the full cart

* * *

 

 Once back at the bunker the fallen angels went to their rooms putting their new things away when the brother drank their share of beer

"Gabe ran away from me to go drool over models."

"Victoria secret?"

"Yup."

"Well that's nothing Cas was talking to a dummy for 5 minutes straight..."

"You win."

"Thanks."

They both took a sip

"How much longer tell there grace is back?"

"Who knows." said Dean "All I know is were going to need a lot of beer."

Sam nodded in agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning Destiel: http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2013/275/b/1/day_16__during_their_morning_ritual__destiel__by_nile_kun-d6fwdoo.png
> 
> Morning Sabriel: http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2013/275/e/2/day_16__during_their_morning_ritual__sabriel__by_nile_kun-d6fwcx3.png
> 
> Clothing: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=125670008


	4. Old stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam walk into the living room after their beers to find the four former angels talking about when they were children...some of the stories are funny yet adorable!

**FYI THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to Gabe not being able to keep it Rated G!!!!!**

Dean and Sam noticed it was to quiet for four former angels especially when one was a trickster and two didn't get alone they began to search only to find the four brothers getting along for once all laughing and smile on their face even Lucifer.

"Whats going on here?" asked Sam

"Old childhood stories." said Cas was a smile "Would you care to join?"

"Sure." said Dean sitting down on the floor near Cas when Sam sat on the floor leaning up the wall near Gabe

"Remember when you invited the platypus Gabriel?" asked Michael "Father just looked at you like you had three heads."

"I'm surprised he didn't at the time." chuckled Lucifer

"Leave my platypus out of this!" said Gabe "They were adorable according to Cassie."

"They were especially the babies." said Cas with a smile

"Remember when you saw your first dino up close Castiel?"

Cas glared at this laughing older brothers

"What happened?"

"He met a baby long neck and screamed bloody murder." said Michael "He wouldn't go down to Earth until Father killed them all..."

Cas looked at a laughing Dean and Sam

"I thought he was going to eat me..."

Everybody laughed at that even Cas

"Oh Gabriel remember when you dyed Lucifer's wings pink."

Lucifer glared at his laughing younger brothers

"That was not funny...especially when it was my time to molt."

"Sorry..." said Gabe "Bet that was itchy huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Remember when Cassie cried for 3 days straight?"

"I was less than a month old." said Cas glaring at Lucifer

"Still loud." said Lucifer

"And like you didn't go streaking whenever it came bath time?" asked Michael

Lucifer smirked

"I still do."

Everybody looked grossed out by that

 "To much info." said Gabe "But anyways remember when Michael got his grace before us and ended up freaking out."

All the angels laugh

"I ate a light! I ate a light! I'm going to die! Father!" said Lucifer before landing on the ground laughing like a mad man Gabriel followed his lead also Castiel

"Like you didn't do stupid things were you were younger?"

"Name on thing besides my streaking." said Lucifer with a smirk

"Lets see...when you met Death when was in a female form and you kept calling death mama."

"Your kidding..." said Gabe

"She kept calling Father honey and sweetie." said Lucifer "It was an easy mistake for a 4 year old."

"Point." said Dean

"Fine fine...how about when you took your first vessel with out father's permission only for you to not be able to control it and wet yourself..."

Lucifer turned red

"I was 6...I didn't think that through." he groaned

Gabe smirked

"What about when Cassie here thought he could poof through clouds?"

All the brothers laughed making Cas frown

"That ended up painful." he said rubbing his head

"You crashed?"

"That's an understatement." said Cas wincing making Dean wince too

"How about when Michael here got a crush on another angel?"

Michael looked at Lucifer glaring at him

"Wait a minute just wait a minute! When was this..."

"Oh yeah...you were a baby and Castiel wasn't born yet!" said Lucifer "I don't know I was about 7 maybe 9 some place in their and Michael here was what...13 maybe 15?"

Michael just kept on glaring

"Well anyways he got a crush on...what was her name Michael?

"Anna..." he muttered

"Wait you had a crush on Anna?"

Michael shrugged 

"I was little she was nice to me I was always to geek what can I say....and it's not like you never had a crush on your first creation...Lilith was it or as you called her Lil?"

Lucifer smirked

"I am not afraid to admit my feelings for her she was lovely and beautiful woman when I met her."

"And you turned her into a demon."

"In my defense I kinda didn't have control of my powers then and well it happened when we were having se-"

"We get!" said Dean "Don't need to hear about that."

"I could go for a bite to eat...but not food." said Gabe wiggling his eye brows making Lucifer chuckle, Cas did his usual confused head tile and Michael turned red then looked at Lucifer

"What?"

"You raised him to be like that!"

"And you raised me to be so...kinda played off."

"What I don't understand is how is Cas so innocent if he was raised by Gabriel!" said Dean

All the angels looked at them then all had confusing faces on

"That's questions without an answer." said Michael

"Well it's late again after dinner we can go to the bar and yous can pick up chicks if you like."

"Here that Michael you can find lose your vig-"

"Shut up!" growled Michael blushing brightly

"Do not worry brother I am one too we can stay home if you wish." said Castiel

Michael thought about it

"I could use a stiff drink so I will go...you coming Castiel?"

"A drink does sound good."

"Alright what about you Sammy?"

"I'm with them a stiff drink sounds good."

"Alright when you boys are a drinking we'll be a flirting." said Gabriel before standing up "This is me standing up but I will tells yous I will not be for long."

Lucifer and Dean laughed when Michael and Sam groaned and Cas just did his cute head tilt...it was going to be a long night ahead


	5. Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam,Cas,and Michael do shots Dean,Luc,and Gabe flirt with woman ;)

"Alright I'll pay the check, Sammy go take them back to the bunker in your car."

"That's going to be fun." was all Sam said before following the brothers out expect for Cas who sat their looking at Dean

"What?"

"Can I come with you?"

"No go with Sam you have to get cleaned up."

"Okay." sighed Cas before going outside to find Gabe up in front with Sam already messing with the radio and Michael and Lucifer in the back seat looking annoyed, Lucifer got out and made Cas sit in the middle then climbed back in. Sam looked back at all of them

"Seatbelts?"

"Your kidding right?" asked Lucifer

"Seat...belts." said Sam nastily

All the brother buckled up then Sam took off all them annoyed with Gabe up in the front seat singing call me maybe at the top of his lungs

"Shoot me....anybody please." muttered Lucifer

* * *

Dean arrived back at the bunker to find Lucifer and Gabe already ready both of them looking sharp, Cas came out looking good as well but Dean couldn't help but think he could use a hair cut and a shave. Michael came out with Sam after him yelling at Michael.

"Dude you don't wear sweater vest to a bar."

"Why not?"

Lucifer looked at Michael then looked at Dean looking annoyed making Dean shrug at him

"Because...it's a sign saying come kick my ass." said Lucifer

Gabe looked at Cas up and down

"For once you look nice kiddo."

Cas went to say thank you only to do a head tilt making Lucifer smirk at his little brother, Dean walked over to Michael

"I got this Sammy." said Dean pulling Michael away "Come on."

"What's wrong with the way I dress?"

Dean smirked

"Nothing just not the right clothes for the bar." said Dean looking through Michael clothes before pulling out an outfit "There put that on when I got freshen up then we can go."

Dean met the others downstairs and Michael come down the stairs

"Nice." said Gabe "You could be a fashion person Deano."

Dean rolled his eyes 

"Lets roll 2 with me 2 with sammy to keep from fighting."

Cas was next to Dean in seconds making Dean smirk

"Who else?"

"I guess me." said Lucifer getting up and following Dean and Cas out

Gabe went to open his mouth to call shot gun 

"No!" said Sam to Gabe who looked hurt at that

* * *

The 6 of them arrived at the bar that was better than Dean and Sam usually went too, Gabe noticed a waitress who was smoking walking about doing her job

"Bye!" he said before running off

"Come on." said Sam "I see a table over there." 

Michael, Cas and Sam all sat at a table and orders up, Dean turned to where Lucifer should of been to find him gone, he shrugged and began to look around for a girl. Another waitress showed up and order Sam,Cas, and Michael's drinks then gave Michael a wink who turned red.

"I believe I wish to go home." he said once the woman was gone "I do not like it here."

Sam smirked at Michael who was flustered

"Relax Michael she's just flirting with you." he said "Flirt back."

"How?" he asked

Sam looked at Cas who had his mouth full of pretzel already that were in a bowl on the table...he faced palmed and let out a groan.

Meanwhile with Dean...

Dean walked around for a bit after hustling some pool to find not really any woman that interested him, he then spotted Lucifer chatting with a girl who looked far to innocent for him. He decided he should intervene before that poor girl loses her vcard to the devil

"Luc! Hey man!"

"Dean?...what are you doing?"

"Can I talk to you just for a minute it's important."

"Very well...excuse me."

Dean pulled Lucifer away then looked at him

"You know that girl is a-"

"Yes I know."

"Your taking advance of her then?"

"No...I'm being nice Dean her boyfriend just dumped her because she is a virgin it was wrong of him to do...I am not looking to sleep with her she just needs a friend."

"Oh...wow...didn't expect that coming from you."

"Hurtful." said Lucifer "May I go back to her?"

"Sure go."

Lucifer nodded and went back to the sweet girl but Dean noticed something about Lucifer when he was talking about what happened to the girl he sounded...protective? Did the devil himself have a crush on what he hated the most...humans? Guess Dean wouldn't know until it happended he walked over to the table to find Sam looking annoyed and Michael and Cas who were clearly drunk throwing pretzels in eachother mouth only to not get any in.

"Um..."

"They are drunk after one beer..."

"Cas and Mike were always light weights." said Gabe walking over covered in lipstick stains of all different colors

"You scored?"

"You know it."

"This is a bar...where did you-"

"Waitresses so break room." said Gabe winking "That was nice."

Michael looked at Gabe then tossed a pretzel at him hitting Gabe in the forehead

"Goal!" cheered Michael

"Yeah he's drunk Cassie...Cassie seems buzzed...."

"Cas?" asked Dean

"Yes Dean?"

"Are you drunk?"

"No Dean but Michael's game is fun." said Cas only to look down when a pretzel went down his shirt making Dean sigh

"Okay Sammy who don't you take them home and tuck them in...Gabe you ready to go?"

"Sure why not it's 4 am anyways....lets go find Luci..."

They found Lucifer still with that girl both of them chatting away happily

"Luc were heading home come on."

"Awe." said the girl "I was really beginning to have fun with your friend here."

"I'll call you." said Lucifer "Maybe we can go out to eat."

"I'd like that." she then kissed his cheek and walked off, Lucifer watched walk off and Dean and Gabe watched Lucifer

"You got a crush on her bro."

"Shut up!" said Lucifer glaring almost looking embarrassed to have a crush on a human

"Lets go Sammy's gonna have his hands full with your drunks brothers."

"Michael is drunk?"

"Yes."

"Oh this I have to see." chuckled Lucifer

* * *

 

Dean and the two former angels walk into the bunker to find Sam chasing Michael about and Cas just sitting their watching them

"Cas wanna help?"

"No." he said plainly before watching Michael run back only to trip and hit the wall face first then hit the floor

"I am glad I did not miss this." said Gabriel with a smile on his face

"Agreed." said Lucifer with a smirk

"Would you just help help Sam get Michael to bed."

"Alright." said Gabe before helping Sam bring Michael up the stairs

Dean sighed only to smile when he say Lucifer talking to Cas like an older brother would talk to a toddler like sibling

"Come on Castiel it's time for bed."

"Already?" 

"Yes."

Lucifer lead Cas away

"I saw you talking to a female was she nice?" he asked curiously

Lucifer smirked and rolled his eyes

"Yes little brother she was lovely I plan on having lunch with her some time soon."

"She sounds nice." said Cas with a smile making Lucifer smirk and lead Cas to his room to get ready for bed

Dean sighed and went to find some water and medcine for Michael's killer hangover he'd have tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clothes: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=125814271


	6. Video games,junk food, and slumber parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night of party and sleeping in late, only for it to be late and for them to all be wide awake. So it kinda ends up being a slumber party night!

Dean and Sam woke up to find Gabriel and Cas sitting in the 'living room' with a deck of cards playing war

"Wheres Luc and Mike?" asked Dean

"Well Mikey has a reallyyyy bad hangover and of couarse Luci just had to make it worse by feeding out brother a greasy breakfast..."

"So Michael is puking I'm guessing...wheres Lucifer?"

"Recovering." said Cas "Michael hit him down there..."

The brothers winced

"Yeah not just with his hand either." said Gabe

"Did you help either of them?"

"I gave Michael tums and I told Cassie here to give Lucifer a icepack..."

"When this happen?"

"About 30 minutes ago we haven't been up that long."

Michael appeared looking sick as a dog

"Never again."

"You only an a wine cooler..." said Sam

"Still..." he said

"Come on a nice glass of water should help you." said Sam leading him away

"Where's lucifer?" "His room." said Michael walking in with Sam

"Double over in pain still."

"What did you hit him with?" asked Dean

"My hardcover book." said Michael with a smirk

"Oh that's just cold man." said Sam Michael shrugged and sat down next to his brothers watching them play

"I'll go check on him." said Dean

* * *

Dean found Lucifer on his bed comfort pulled up to his stomach and doubled over in pain, Dean knocked and Lucifer looked over at him

"They said what happened...how you doing?"

Lucifer glared at him

"Tough crowd....but seriously are you okay?"

"No...I'm in pain." he croaked out

"I'm sorry it sucks getting hit there I know trust me...but here take these it will help the pain."

Lucifer took the pills from him

"We'll be down stairs."

* * *

Dean walked back downstairs to find Sam and Gabe playing mario kart as well as Michael and Cas who were both loosing...Cas was going in circles and Michael was driving backwards.

"Remind me to never let either of you near my baby." said Dean before sitting down next to the 4 and watching

Lucifer limped down the stairs and sat next to Dean watching his brothers after that game was over with Lucifer nudged Michael

"Sorry for making you a greasy breakfast..."

"Skay...sorry for hitting you..down there."

Lucifer nodded and sat back

"So anybody up for some take out."

Michael looked sick at that

"I can make you some soup and some tea something easy on your stomach." said Sam 

Michael nodded

"PIZZA!" said Gabe cheering

"I'm with Gabriel." said Castiel "Pizza is most enjoyable..."

"You sure you just don't like the pizza man and hoping he could introduce you to the babysit?"

Cas glared at Dean at that

"Lucifer do you care?"

"No." he answer

"Okay pizza it is."

"There's an old monster movie mathon on tonight who's with me on watching it?" asked Gabe

"Me." said Lucifer with a smirk 

"You just want to see how your creation are viewed."

"True."

"Cassie?'

"Sounds fun." said Cas

"Michael?"

"Why not?"

"Kiddo and Deano?"

"Of course were not going to be left out."

* * *

After Dean came back with the pizza he found everybody in there pajamas and a pillow fort being made

"Really?"

"What?" asked Sam "We got bored and it's going to be fun."

Lucifer came down the stairs with Gabe dragging two mattress then put them next to the other 4."

"Um..."

"Going to pad the ground inside!" said Gabe "Slumber party."

"Movie night." correct Lucifer "We are not girls."

"Agreed." said Dean sitting down the pizza only to smirk when Cas came down the stairs with his two teddies looking like a happy little kid

"Dean go get changed into your pajamas." said Sam

Dean sighed and came back down to find the pizza box in the now finished fort with the guys all sitting in their watching the television, Dean sighed and crawled in sitting next to Cas who smiled at him before handing him a piece of pizza.

"Shh it's starting!" said Gabe to everybody even though nobody was talking

"What is it?" asked Cas

"Dracula."

"Oh..."

Halfway through the movie Cas was hiding behind Lucifer, Michael fell asleep, Sam and Dean were sharing popcorn sense Gabe took Dean's bowl and was using it for a helmet as he hide behind Lucifer and peeking out ever so often. By the time the movie was finished Gabe and Cas where curled up next to each other fast asleep and Sam who using Dean as a pillow

"Being a big brother isn't so cracked up to be huh?"

"It can be." said Lucifer ruffling Cas' hair

Dean smirked and then put Sam down next to him on his pillow

"Night Luc."

"Goodnight Dean."

* * *

 In the middle of the night, Dean kept hearing this high pitch chirp like sound, Sam did too they woke up to find all the angels asleep expect Lucifer was moving around making the high pitch sound. Dean and Sam looked at each other confused only for Lucifer to draw their attention back to him when he let out the loudest one yet. Michael woke up startled only to sigh when he noticed it was Lucifer...he didn't seem to know Dean and Sam were awake. Michael moved close to Lucifer and lied down next to him, he put his arms around Lucifer making him stop moving he made the noise a couple more times before stopping and falling back into a deep sleep. Michael smiled and let go of Lucifer but kept close enough just in case he started up again, Michael then fell back asleep Dean and Sam did too...

 


	7. Little information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam find out a little information on angels

Dean and Sam were the first to wake up and they began to make breakfast, Michael walked in and began to help.

"So.."

"Yes?" asked Michael

"Last night Lucifer was making these...chirping noises.."

"What about them?"

"What was that about?"

"Hmm how can I explain it...you know how when babies are younger they make noises..."

"Yeah."

"Well baby angels do the same."

"So Lucifer was making baby noises last night?" asked Sam

"It was a distress call he was having a nightmare." said Gabriel walking in looking sleepy his hair all over the place

"Wait...the devil...thee Lucifer has nightmares?"

"Why do you sound so surprise?" asked Lucifer from the door way

Cas was beside him looking as if he'd tip over

"Just never pictured you to have nightmares."

"It's happens often....thank you Michael." said Lucifer with a small smile

"Your welcome little brother."

"Are you two getting along?" asked Gabriel in shock "Quick wheres the camera!"

"Oh shut up!" said Lucifer 

"Alright guys breakfast is served!" said Sam

* * *

Later after breakfast the angels all went off and did their own thing...

Sam walked into the library to find Lucifer sitting there looking lonely and upset somewhat

 "Lucifer?" called Sam

Lucifer looked at Sam

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I think so." he said "Just missing someone is all."

"Who? That girl from last night?"

"No of course not...Juliet I miss..."

"Who's-"

"My hell hound." said Lucifer "I had her sense I was a fledgling and she was a pup...wish I could see her again."

Sam smiled and thought about something

"How do hell hounds come about?"

"They are just born from others..they came from normal dogs and the demons made them usually they are fierce and nasty expect to their owners only mine was a big baby she was to be put down only I took her in claiming I could make her one and sure enough I just made it worse and now she's my little baby...I just miss her so much."

"Miss who?" asked Gabe walking in licking a lolli pop like a little kid would

"Juliet."

"I'm sorry Luci I know how much you and her are close if I even had just a spec of grace I'd bring her here for ya.."

"I know you would Gabriel...and I thank you for that...but I will get my grace back and see her in due time."

Michael and Cas walked in chatting

"No that's not how it works." said Michael

"Than how does one baby sit? Doesn't it involve sitting on the child."

"No...it involves watching the child usually."

"Then why is it called baby sitting if you do not sit on the child."

"Because dad decided it was!" said Michael clearly getting annoyed with Cas

"Are you angry? Why are you angry?" he asked

"Castiel I am sorry but you are getting on my nervous with on these questions."

Lucifer chuckled at that

"Oh you were worse when you were younger! Always asking why!"

Lucifer smirked

"You did tell me when I was younger to always ask questions I seemed to have passed it on."

"Apparently that was stupid of me."

"You said it I didn't." answered Lucifer before walking out after patting Michael's shoulder

"I have a headache this big." said Michael holding his hands up near his head

"But your head is not big-" began Cas

"It's a figure of speech!" he said before storming out

Cas looked at Sam and Gabriel

"Did I saw something wrong?" asked Cas doing his little puppy thing

All Sam could do was shake his head as Gabriel laughed

 


	8. Lucifer in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer calls the girl from the bar and all his brothers keep getting on his nerves when he's on the phone with her

Lucifer took a deep breath and let out before dialing the number on the slip of paper it rang twice before someone picked up  
"Hello?"  
"Is that Ginny?"  
"Yes...Luc is that you?"  
"Yeah...hey."  
"Hey."  
It was silent before they both laughed at the awkwardness, Gabriel walked past he noticed his older brother smiling and looking in love he smirked and kept walking only to freeze...thee Lucifer in love? Gabriel walked backwards and looked at him and sure enough he was on the phone and smiling. Gabriel walked over to him with a smirk on his face. Lucifer waved him away as to say leave but Gabriel grabbed the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Who's this?"  
"Luc brother Gabe..."  
"Oh...um hi..can you put Luc back on the phone..."

"Sure thing.." said Gabe pushing Lucifer away to keep him off the phone "But fyi he's got a crush on you."

Gabe threw the phone at him before running off  
"I'm going to kill him." muttered Lucifer before hearing Ginny's voice "Sorry about that..."  
"S'kay....so you got a crush on me huh?"  
"Well I...um...I just...your...your really pretty."  
She let out a giggle  
"Thanks."  
They talked for a bit more only for a yelling to making Lucifer stop of a second, Michael appeared looking for him  
"Ah Lucif-"  
"I'm on the phone Michael."  
"But Cas-"  
"Not now....as you were saying Ginny."  
"But Castiel-"  
"Michael I'm on the phone."  
"But Cas got-"  
"Not now!" he yelled  
"Fine guess I'll have to get Cas' head out of the television myself..." said Michael before leaving  
Lucifer went back to talking to Ginny only to freeze...did Michael just say Cas got his head stuck in the television...  
"Luc...you there?"  
"Huh oh yeah...sorry brothers again..."  
"How many siblings do you have?"  
"It goes Michael,me,Raphael,Gabriel and then Castiel..."  
"No sisters?"  
"Not full ones more like...step but they don't live with us...there far away...really far."  
"Hm alright...so I met Gabe...Michael...and Michael was talking about Castiel...what about Raphael?"  
"Raphael is not around either."  
"Oh alright, one of these days I'll have to met the ones who are in person."  
"Sure..." said Lucifer only to shiver that would be some day  
"So I have to get going see you at 5 tonight?"  
"I'll pick you up."  
"Don't be late!" she said before saying goodbye and hanging up  
Lucifer turned to find Gabriel leading Cas who still had a television on his head past the library  
"Don't worry Cassie Sam and Deano can help...I think?"  
How did Cas end up in....the better question is how did Lucifer end up with them for brothers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is gonna sound childish but... 69 hits!!! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA....69!!!! Golden man just Golden!!!!


	9. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer goes on his first date with Ginny after his brothers and Dean give him advice thank goodness he's saved by Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sweatpantsandcoffee.com/cafe/10-great-moments-from-supernatural-season-9-episode-4-slumber-party/  
> look at # 5 and the car is the red one!!!!
> 
> outfits: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=126192189

Lucifer looked at himself in the mirror in his closet he looked okay but he was so nervous, he hadn't been on a date in years make that centuries, he tryed his hardest to look his best he put on his button down shirt, black pants, and dress shoes after showering,shaving,brushing his hair and teeth and going for a haircut with Cas who was not happy about it at all. He took one last look at the mirror before walking down the stairs to find his brothers and Dean standing there.

"Oh looking sharp Luci." said Gabe

Cas was still sitting on the couch pouting from his hair cut and Michael patted Lucifer on the back

"Be nice to her." said Michael earning a glare from Lucifer "She is a lady after al-"

"I know Michael I am not a brute."

"I know you aren't."

"Here." said Dean handing him a driver's license and a credit card "Sammy mentioned you knew how to drive."

Lucifer nodded and thanked him

"Oh one more thing." said Dean before handing him a foil package "I'm not going to give the talk just don't need-"

"Kids I know...thanks but Ginny and I are going to wait."

"Just to be on the safe side."

Lucifer nodded and put the things in his wallet then back in his pocket,

"Look you always open the doors for woman and pull her seat out for her then push it in, use your manners no burping or farting at the table or chewing gum or-"

"Dean hes got it."  said Sam walking in "Go have fun or and no drinking or driving got it?"

"I got it." said Lucifer before going to leave 

"Hey Luc catch!" said Dean

Lucifer turned and caught a set of keys before waving to them and talking the car to pick Ginny up at her apartment, he knocked on her door and waited she came out a minute later dressed and smiled at him as he looked at her in shock.

"Wow..." he said

"To much?" she asked

"Oh no your just...wow."

She laughed at him and let him offer her his arm as they walked to the car

"I love the car." she said as they took off

"Thanks it's a family car."

"So mommy and daddy are rich?"

"You could say that.'

Ginny smirked at him and let him help her out of the car to the restaurant and let him lead her into the restaurant, then pulled out the chair for her and pushed it in.

"Hmm French restaurant...I never ate French food before."

Lucifer smirked at that

"Don't try the snails."

They both laughed

"So I never did get to ask you...is Luc short for something?"

"Yes actually..."

"Care to tell me?"

"Lucifer." he said

"As in Satan..."

"Yes."

"Huh...So let me get this straight theirs Michael....Lucifer...Raphael....Gabriel...and Castiel..."

"Yes."

"Wow...that's um just..."

"Shocking I know." said Lucifer

"So tell me about your parents?"

Lucifer sighed he'd have to lie about this one and he really didn't want to 

"Mom died when I was young....Dad was never around so I raised by Michael..."

"Oh so that kind of family?"

"Yes....so what about you?"

"My daddy is a doctor and my mom is a physiologist and I have a younger sister named Mattie."

"Younger siblings can be a pain can't they?"

"You should know you have 2 or 3."

"2...Raphael was born before me but he left once he was of age...then Gabe and Cas are my younger siblings...Gabriel is a trickster and Cas is....he's...he's....well he's Cas."

"What does that-"

"You'll know when you met him." said Lucifer "Like yesterday for example Michael was trying to get my attention when I was on the phone with you because Cas got his head stuck in the tv."

"How did he..."

"I learned now to not ask..." said Lucifer "And he's not little he's....in his 20s."

Ginny giggled at that

"You have to love him though."

"Yes I do he's family." 

After dinner they talked for a bit more before Lucifer walked her back to the car and drove her home.

"Let me walk you up to your porch."

"Alright."

After getting up to the porch, Ginny took out her keys

"I had a wonderful time tonight." then she kissed him on the cheek "Goodnight"

"Goodnight." said Lucifer before heading back to the bunker to find all the guys waiting for him

"Well?" they all asked

"A gentlemen does not tell." was all Lucifer said before heading up stairs for bed

"Yeah but the lipstick print on your face does!" shouted Gabe

"SHUT UP!" he yelled back but all the guys could clearly pick up he was flustered about it


	10. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lucifter gets his first date he also gets his first human sickness so do his other brothers

Dean woke up to Sam pounding on his door, he opened the door to find Sam not looking but looking down the hallway only to knock on his head as if it was a door

"HEY!" yelled Dean

"Sorry!" said Sam

"Sammy why you banging on my door and my head at...7 am!"

"Look I wouldn't be if we didn't have a serious problem."

"Care to tell what it is?"

"The 'angels' have the flu."

"Your kidding?"

"No it started with Cas...then went to Gabe...then to Michael...then to Lucifer."

Dean groaned

"Just our luck huh?"

Sam nodded they walked past Gabe's room to hear him gagging

"I'M DYING!" yelled Gabriel only for them to hear him puke 

"You have to flu your not dying!" shouted Dean back they walked into Lucifer room to find him sitting there on the floor in the bathroom next to the toilet 

"He has a high temp and hasn't really gotten sick yet so...."

"I invented the black death....this is sooo much worse."

"You guys haven't really experience pain so-"

Lucifer glared at him making Dean remember movie night

"Right...I'm going to check on Michael and Cas."

They found Michael passed out sleeping soundly snoring heavily

"Well guess he's...okay?"

"Now Cas..."

They found Cas with his head in a bucket in tears from how much pain he was in

"Awe...Cas." said Dean rubbing his back to comfort him 

"Dean make it stop." he said before puking again

"I'm sorry Cas but I can't it's a human thing."

"Then leave me alone!" yelled Cas 

"Alright yell if you need anything."

The brothers left the angels alone only to check in on them to give them medicine, give them water, and a little bite of food. In the middle of that the phone rang, Sam got it.

"Hello?"

"Oh...um sorry wrong number..."

"Is this Ginny?"

"Yes you must be one of Luc's brothers?"

"No his friend."

"Oh can you put him on."

"I would be he just fell asleep...he's sick."

"What's wrong with him?"

"The flu....his brother gave it to him."

"Ah if I knew where he lived i'd bring him some soup."

"Probably not the best idea don't want you to get too."

"Alright well thanks bye."

Sam sighed that was a close one Ginny nor any girl outside of this life could know about the bunker...now he had to go take Cas' temperature again...Sam couldn't help but hope this time Cas knew it went in his mouth and not in his butt...their somethings a man could not un-see...

 

 


	11. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets a crush on a teacher at a local school, he asks her out she says yes he shows up for the date only to get stood up by her...

"Cas you wanna come with me to do a food room?" asked Dean

Cas nodded and followed Dean out to baby they took off

"Maybe I'll teach you to drive...just not baby."

Cas nodded and watch the countryside go by as he listened to deans music

* * *

 "Alright Cas were almost done do me a favor and go grab this." said Dean showing him the news paper where it showed notebooks "Sammy needs them met me by the check out when you get them."

He nodded and went off to find the notebooks he found them and went to grab them only for a woman to reach for the same package to

"Oh sorry." she said

"It's alright." said Cas "Here."

"Thanks." she said "My kids at the school need them."

"You are a teacher?"

"Yeah 2 graders."

Cas nodded only to realize he was probably acting weird

"I'm Castiel." he said holding out his hand

"Jordan."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

It was awkward for a bit after that

"Um...Jordan?"

"Yes?" she asked

"I usually don't do this but...your very pretty..."

"Thanks."

"And um...do you want to go out with me to get something to eat?"

She thought about it and then took his hand and the pen in her hair, she wrote down a number on it

"That's my phone number give it a buzz when you want to grab something to eat...goodbye Castiel."

"Goodbye Jordan."

Cas watched her walk away before grabbing the other package of notebooks and walking over to where Dean said to met him

"There you are I thought I had to tell them to call you up here." said Dean taking the notebooks not before noticing the number on cas' palm "So that's what took you so long you got a chicks phone number...nice going Cas."

"Thank you...I think?"

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes 

* * *

 "I do not understand."

"Once more." said Lucifer "When you take a women out on a date you hold open doors for her."

"Why?"

"It's polite!" 

"Okay."

"And what do you do with the chairs?"

"I pull it out from under her."

Lucifer faced palmed and looked at Gabriel

"Did you drop him on his head as a fledgling?"

"Why Luci why would you even say such a thing!" gasped Gabe comically

"Well did you?"asked Michael

"No he flew over a cliff and hit his head..." said Gabe in a serious tone but a sheepish smile on his face

Lucifer and Michael sighed before looking at Cas

"You pull out her chair for her to sit in then you push her in..."

Cas went to open his mouth but Michael cut him to it

"Because it's polite!" he answered

Dean walked in

"You guys are still at it? It's been an hour!"

Sam walked in laughing at the scene Lucifer looked like he needed a stiff drink...Michael look like he was ready to strangle Cas...Cas was confused as ever...and Gabe was just eating a sucker watching the whole thing.

"Come on Cas I'll drop you off." said Dean

Cas nodded and followed Dean off

* * *

"Okay now remember what the guys told you?"

"Pull out her chair for her then push her in...and hold open doors for her..."

"Atta boy!" said Dean before handing him a credit card and a cellphone  "Go get her tiger."

Cas nodded got out and watch Dean take off he then picked a flower for her out of a plant when nobody was looking. Cas stood outside waiting for her after making sure she wasn't inside...their he waited....and waited it...and waited until the restaurant shut down for the night...Cas frowned and began to walk back to the bunker he just wasn't in the mood to call dean for a ride back....it began to rain.

* * *

"Where is he?" asked Michael "He should of called by now."

"Relax Michael...he's fine." said Lucifer

"If anything Cassie's over her house playing pizza man and babysitter."

Michael glared at his now to laughing younger brothers, Dean walked out from making multiple phone calls to Cas with a shake of his head.

"Anything Sammy?"

"The stupid website is down...so I can't track him."

"Dammit." said Dean

Just then they heard the door to the bunker open and Cas walked in dipping wet from it raining outside hold a now droopy flower looking like a sad kicked puppy 

 "Aw Cassie." said Gabe 

"She...she never showed up." was all he said before throwing the flower in the garbage and walking sadly to his room

"Now what?" 

"I tell you." said Gabe getting up from his seat "I'm going to find this chick and give her a piece of my mind!"

Michael and Lucifer pulled Gabe back down

"Look I say we go up their and talk to Castiel..." said Michael "Comfort him the best we can."

 "Better get going then." said Lucifer

* * *

"Who's going to knock?" asked Michael

Gabriel rolled his eyes and pushed open the door they found Cas sitting on his window seat curled up in his blankets holding his teddies

"Aw Cas.."

Cas looked at them with his big watery baby blues

"Why did she not come?" he asked

"Because she doesn't deserve you." answered Michael sitting next to Cas

"Cheer up Cassie you'll find a girl." said Gabe pulling him into a hug

Cas sighed he just sat there looking like a lump on a log letting his brothers try and comfort him

 


	12. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds a way to help the angels get there grace back but the question is do they want it?

"Your kidding..." said Dean

"No I'm being serious I found a way."

Sam pointed to the book where he found it, Dean read it over

"It could work."

"What could?" asked Cas

They turned to find him still pretty heartbroken about that teacher

"To get your grace back." Cas actually smiled at that

"When?" he asked "How soon?"

"Tonight is a full moon on Friday the 13th and it's the summer longest day....all we need to do is go where you guys appeared to have lost your grace and say this spell then you have your grace back!" said Sam

"What if we don't want it?" asked Lucifer

"It won't work then there has to be everybody there..." said Dean

Lucifer sighed "Very well..."

"Why don't you want your grace back brother?" asked Michael

"I actually enjoy being human..."

"You mean you enjoy being a meat bag as you called them."

"Shut up!" said Lucifer glaring at Gabriel

"I think he just enjoys Ginny."

"She...she wonderful...but now that I am becoming an angel again..."

"Luc you can still be with her."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." said Michael

"Very well."

"Alright it's settled lets go."

* * *

"Here it is." said Gabriel

The brothers froze when they saw a circle where trees use to be but were all gone and 4 shapes in the dirt looking human forms but with wings around them

"Dirt angel!" said Gabriel earning groans from the others "Geez tough crowd."

"Okay now go stand where you landed."

Gabriel did,same with Cas, and Michael they noticed Lucifer standing next to a tree

"Um?"

Lucifer pointed up for them to see wings on a pile of leaves

"Well get climbing!" said Sam

Lucifer sighed and climbed up sitting on the branch

Sam waited tell sunset then said the spell, blue ball appeared off the shapes and went to the right owners. Once Sam finished he looked to find them yelling in pain, Dean and Sam covered their eyes once the light and the sound died down they looked to find all four brothers on the ground passed out.

"Shit! Sammy did you say the spell right?"

"Yes."

Gabriel sat up and coughed smoke coming out of his mouth

"Dad always did smoking would hurt in the end didn't think he meant like that."

Dean and Sam glared at his joke

"Ouch!" grumbled Lucifer landing they heard a cracking sound "That's better...wing out of place."

"I hate when that happens." answered Michael who was helping Cas up."Thank you...heaven is a mess after we left we should go."

With that Michael,Lucifer, and Gabriel were gone

"I better go help." said Cas "Thank you again."

With that Sam and Dean were left alone

"They grow up so fast." said dean

Sam looked at Dean

"Your still not funny."

"Says who?"

"Me that's who."

"Ah shut up I'm hilarious!"

"Uh huh sure."

Thee end!!! 

 


End file.
